Fat Amy is a Prophet for Stating the Obvious
by faithx5452
Summary: Having a g!p can be tough, more so when your roommate makes it her mission to get you laid.


**Rating**: M (to be safe)

**Disclaimer**: The characters aren't mine, just borrowing them.

**Summary**: Having a g!p can be tough, more so when your roommate makes it her mission to get you laid.

**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing for the "Pitch Perfect" fandom, a g!p story, AND for the Beca/Chloe pairing. That's right, I'm an overachiever. Haven't published anything in 2 years, be gentle. ;D

"Fat Amy is a Prophet for the Obvious"

"Careful mate. Your love torpedo is officially on threat level Red."

Blue eyes swivel to meet Fat Amy's knowing smirk.

"Amy, what the hell? My love torpedo?"

"You want a certain redhead to tame that Monty python, eh?" This time Fat Amy doesn't bother to hide her wink as her eyes fall purposefully to Beca's lap.

Beca can only crank the volume to her iPod up, squirming uncomfortably in the library chair at the reminder of her unusual 'gift'. She refuses to give Fat Amy more of reason to tease her, even if the redhead is only a few feet away, so she forces herself to focus on the book in front of her.

It takes Beca 20 minutes to walk back into their shared dorm room. She hasn't had a chance to put her shower caddy down when Fat Amy greets her.

"You sure took a long time rubbing one out in there."

"I wasn't-"

Fat Amy waves her hand dismissively, "It's not good to let it go for so long. That purple-headed yogurt slinger needs its day too. If that ginger isn't up to it, I can find you a gal who could give it a few tugs."

Beca's mouth opens and closes several times, "You're so crude."

But it's no use, not when Amy's attention has returned to perfecting her mermaid technique in the middle of their floor.

Stalking towards her closet, Beca mentally shrugs off entertaining the blunt yet tempting offer.

"No, I'm concerned for your well-being. Seriously, you should see someone about that. No wonder you and that bimbo were having issues."

It's been 3 months since Beca confessed to Fat Amy that, unlike most females, once a month for a week she would be endowed with a fully functional penis. It's hard enough maintaining a semblance of personal boundaries when paired up in a college dorm, Beca knew there was a chance she'd be found out at some point.

Instead of disgust or any other rational reaction, Fat Amy had rattled off about a guy she had dated who had a fetish for pirates and "ravishing her booty" in only Jack Sparrow was Fat Amy's way of saying that everyone had their quirks. Since then, the Aussie would blatantly suggest women around campus to Beca for a "wild wank".

It takes another week of persistence before Beca gives in to Fat Amy's offers to "go on the prowl".

"Alright!" Fat Amy grabs Beca's shoulders and steers her towards their door, "Let's go get your dick wet!"

"Please, never say that again. Ever."

2 hours later finds them downtown huddled in the corner of one of the city's well known gay to Fat Amy it was the perfect place; the experienced, the curious, and those in-between were all welcome here.

So far Beca had turned down several of Amy's suggestions and she had turned into herself when a few women had come up to her on their own. It had been a moment of frustration and a surge of confidence that made her give in to tonight.

Even with her second drink in hand, Beca was quickly losing her confidence. She never had a problem finding a partner but it was keeping the truth of her monthly "friend" that would always be the deal breaker. Sometimes a partner had accused her of cheating or a coward and once she had been called a freak when she had decided to be honest.

"This was a bad idea." Beca shouted over the music.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Why would you say-?"

Beca doesn't get a chance to finish, instead she finds herself being lightly shoved by Fat Amy. Caught off guard, Beca isn't able to stop herself from stumbling back and into the person behind her.

Shooting a glare at her roommate, Beca turns with an apology that never quite makes its way out of her mouth.

"I think you dropped something."

Her voice is as sweet as Beca imagined. Mortified, Beca grabs at the cocktail napkins on the bar's counter and begins to pat down the woman's jeans. "I am _so _sorry, oh my god!"

The redhead giggles, which sends Beca's head spinning better than the drink she had been nursing could, "It's okay. In fact, I think it helps break the ice, don't you?"

"By spilling my drink on your jeans?"

"I guess you'll have to loan me some, to be fair."

Beca can't tell which is more unbelievable: that the redhead who caught her interest in the library a few weeks ago was talking to her or that she seemed more upfront than Amy.

Before either can talk, Beca finds her arms full of the redhead who's been pushed into her by a passing club takes Beca a few seconds to realize that the other woman is completely flushed against her and feels a familiar strain in her jeans as she_feels_ the woman's jean-clad center pressed into her.

The angel in her arms lets out a soft gasp, curious blue eyes search what are sure to be her own frantic ones. "Did I just feel...?"

Beca's body hijacks any possible lie she could have woven when, at that very moment, she feels herself getting harder faster than before.

'_Shit, shit, shit!' _Beca opens her mouth, already dreading the rejection. "I'm sorry-"

Beca finds herself gasping now, the redhead cutting her off as her hands brush against Beca's front, fingers moving nimbly with interest.

"What's your name?" The question rolls off of her, eyes fluttering closed as it's whispered closely into her ear. Fingers move nimbly against the front of her pants.

"Be...Beca."

"I'm Chloe," the name is revealed with a light bite to her earlobe. "Maybe next time..." Chloe tugs Beca close to her, hands in the back of Beca's pants, "you can get me wet another way."

Chloe steps back, letting the suggestion sink in and smiles as Beca gulps in comprehension. Beca watches as Chloe slips into the sea of club goers, dazed.

It takes Fat Amy several tries of snapping her fingers in Beca's face for the younger girl to snap out of it.

"That looked promising."

Beca nods, smiling to herself as she fishes out the piece of paper Chloe had stuffed in her pants. With a name to place with the face and a piece of paper with Chloe's number, Beca conceeded that maybe Fat Amy, even with her innuendos, could provide some sound input.

"You want to dip your disco stick in her lady bush, don't you?"

Or not.

"That's it, I'm cutting you off from anymore Lady Gaga mixes."

End


End file.
